Get over it
by Joanmuldoon
Summary: Itachi, Izuna, Shisui, Obito and Sakura end up captured by the Akatsuki.
1. Chapter 1

Get over it: Chapter One

_**Itachi's Point of View**_

Standing next to nothing away from her, I wait for the Hokage to give us orders and finally allow the young kunoichi and myself to split ways. She would never be assigned to the same mission as he, never mind how much the Uchiha elders and his parents complained about him never being sent on missions with girls and then about the missions not being hard enough. Two conflicting complains, that on several occasions have been ignored due to me already completing the highest-level missions without scratches and not having any kunoichi at my skill level. By the time Tsunade finished speaking the girl beside me was staring into space, I couldn't really blame her she looked exhausted and we had been standing here for almost an hour.

"Itachi, take Sakura to the Rain Village and help them rebuild while Sakura assists with the healing. Itachi, look after my apprentice and make sure to tell that cousin of yours to keep his hands from her," Tsunade finished, staring carefully at Sakura the girl beside me and me the number one Anbu captain.

"Yes, ma'am," I answered, preforming the necessary hand signs and disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Appearing in the same way I disappeared in the middle of my normal training ground, no one ever come to this place except my little brother Sasuke and myself. Sitting gently down in the middle of the field where the sun hit the grass and it was slightly longer then the shaded patches of grass. The stupid elder forcing Tsunade to send Sasuke's little teammate; Sakura, to go on one of his missions. Why did it have to be her of all people, the only person that if they got hurt Tsunade would nearly kill you over. It's all a trap to force me into marrying, for nearly two years now they have asked and asked and declared that I either pick someone or they will. Why Sakura the weakest member of my brother's genin team (not that they were genin anymore). Anyhow I need to put the thoughts aside and go and pack.

"Shisui or Izuna, please suddenly get sick," I begged, before racing off home.

Nearly an hour later, I stand leant against the doorframe of the Konoha gates waiting for her to show along with my cousins. A familiar voice calls my name, turning my head to the side I see Izuna, Obito and Shisui walking happily up to me, I close my eyes and try to locate Sakura's small, pink chakra signature.

"Stop worrying cous, the mission is simple take Sakura to heal my brother, heal him and leave," Izuna said, watching me the heir of the Uchiha clan try and find a small kunoichi and failing.

Sakura came running up to the gates no less then ten minutes later, out of breath and holding a small black scroll with the word 'Uchiha' neatly written on the outside. Stopping in front of my three cousins, and me the little ninja was completely out of breath (unknown to us, she had just preformed a very intense medical jutsu). Her chest heaved in and out, the smooth skin on her face flared red and her fists clenched around the black scroll.

"Sorry, I was late Tsunade was talking to me and I had something at the hospital to fix up," Sakura apologised, a smirk spread across my cousin's faces.

Without further talk my cousins and I dashed into the forest closely followed by Sakura, after traveling for almost a full day she was already slowing us down. First she was late and is now too tired to keep up properly. Why in the world would Tsunade sent this stupid little girl with us? Sensing a strong chakra ahead I brought my thoughts away from the young ninja and to the chakra ahead of us.

_**To Be Continued**_...Please Comment.


	2. Chapter 2

Get over it: Chapter Two

_**Sakura's Point of View**_

I follow him without fail, blood running down my arm and my head pounding almost every time my feet hit the floor since we started running. My body aches and I refuse to show him I'm weak, there is a deep gash running along the length of his arms and he is still dashing through the forest while carrying his two cousins, while I helped the Obito keep going. Itachi watched over me and tried to find a way to loss the ninjas on our tail I wish I knew what he was thinking and how he was doing but with his cold stare never yet changing I continue to try and watch his moments for any signs of emotion.

"Speed up," He yelled, looking back at me.

I tried my best to stay behind him, but he keeps a strong, fast pace and I wait for him to either trip or drop to the ground. Without warning a kunai flew past me cutting, cutting a strand of my hair and flew into Izuna's limp arm, barely missing Itachi's back.

"Sakura, leave Obito and keep going," He ordered, setting his cousins on the floor and turning to face the attacker.

I froze not wanting to leave my team or disobey my captain's orders. Before I realised what was happening I was forced into a tree. A warm breathe brushing against my neck and my already weak body failing to fight against the attacker. Looking out of the corner of my eyes, I realised he was also on the floor and my mind was slowly slipping away. Waking up however long later in a damp, bricked floor of a dark room I knew I was no longer in the forest. Where were my team? My eyes slowly began to adjust to the darkness around me and I noticed three dark figures on the floor around me.

"Uchihas?" I called out into the darkness, hoping for someone to reply.

"Yeah, Sakura?" Izuna, Obito and Shisui answered; Itachi wasn't in here.

_**To Be Continued**_...Please Comment.


	3. Chapter 3

Get over it: Chapter Three

_**Sakura's Point of View**_

"Where is Itachi?" I asked, staring around into the darkness to try and find Itachi.

"He isn't here," Obito told me.

"Why not?" I asked.

The three boys remained quiet, not knowing what to say, because they didn't know why he wasn't here. I mean while stood from my spot and brought my hand up to my head; it throbbed painfully as I stood up too quickly.

"We need to get out of here," I said, taking a step forward and feeling someone grab at my hand and pull it softly downwards.

"Sakura, sit down," Obito ordered, I knelt down beside him.

"Why?" I asked.

"Someone is outside," Obito replied, sitting up next to me

Around me both Izuna and Shisui sat up, touching my ankle and my back. I stayed where I was as the door opened and light invaded the room; I closed my eyes and turned my head away.

"Stand," The figure in the doorway ordered, around me I felt the three Uchihas moving.

"Sakura, stay," Izuna ordered, bringing his knees under his body and almost shielding Sakura from the figure's gaze.

"Get them up," The figure ordered, stepping into the room.

Four men rushed into the room, pulling all of them to their feet and then standing along the front of the room (where the door was) along with the dark figure.

"Where is Itachi?" Sakura asked, the figure's glowing silver eyes set on Sakura and made her skin crawl.

"He is in another room," The figure answered, flicking something beside him and making a strong light turn on above them.

Reaching out I rested my hand on Shisui's shoulder to try and steady myself, from behind me I felt Obito put his hand on my back to stop me from falling. In front of us I heard the figure let out a single laugh then be quiet again.

"Bastard," I whispered, resting my free hand on my temple and closing my eyes.

"Sakura," Izuna, Shisui and Obito screamed, as I slammed back into the wall and then looked up at the figure.

The hood that had covered his hair and kept his face mostly covered was now lying on his back and I could see his orange hair and pieced face. Closing my eyes as he looked into mine he smirked and I felt something stir inside of me.

"Get off her," Shisui ordered, running at the figure and reaching out to grab him.

Knocking Shisui away, he didn't take his eyes from me and stared into my eyes.

"Who are you?" Sakura asked, continuing to feel her chakra moving inside of her.

"Pein, leader of the Akatsuki," The figure answered, pulling my eyes away from the figure and towards the four men stood in a line on the opposite wall.

"Akatsuki?" Sakura asked, looking directly at Shisui.

To everyone else it was a statement, but to Shisui it was a question.

"All the information the village has on the Akatsuki is theories. Ten members, rings used for something unknown, travel in pairs, incredibly strong and not much else," Shisui answered.

"So nothing helpful," Sakura replied.

"Some members are said to be Kisame Hoshigaki, Sasori, Hidan and Deidara," Shisui replied.

"So Jashin, isn't she a bitch," Sakura said, smirking.

**_To Be Continued_**...Please Comment


	4. Chapter 4

Get over it: Chapter Four

_**Itachi's Point of View**_

Sitting up in the candle lit room, he looked around finding the room empty apart from himself, a bed and beside table.

"Cousins…Sakura?" I called out into the darkness.

"They're not here," A tall blue shark/human said, flipping on the light and looking at me.

"Kisame?" I questioned, thinking I have seen the man before.

"So you know me, quite surprising considering who I am," Kisame replied.

"Not hard to guess," I whispered, throwing the covers off of me to find bandages wrapped around my arms and torso.

My dark blue pants were still tightly around my hips, my feet were bare of anything. I looked closely at my arms, blood was appearing on the side of the white bandages. Pulling at the bandages I found the end and began to slowly unwrap the bandages from around my arms. Watching closely from two meters away, he looked slightly worried as I unwrapped the bandages. As it got down to the last layer, blood covered the bandage and dripped down on me pants. Sighing I pulled the bandage free of the gash and frowned, it was really deep and was still bleeding.

"Do you need help?" Kisame asked.

"I need Sakura, the pink haired…woman," I answered.

"Why?" Kisame asked.

"She is a medical ninja," I replied.

Without another word Kisame left.

_**Sakura's Point of View**_

"Hidan, let Sakura go. I need to borrow Sakura for a minute," Kisame said, entering the room and looking directly at me.

"Why?" Hidan yelled; I stayed against the wall.

Kisame walked up behind Hidan, he grabbed the back of his shirt and sent him flying across the room and then grabbed my arm.

"May I borrow the girl?" Kisame asked; I gave a quick hard tug of my arm but Kisame kept a tight hold on me.

"Go ahead," Pein replied, turning to Itachi's three cousins standing together unsure of what to do.

_**Itachi's Point of View**_

I looked down at my arms hoping that Kisame would return really soon. From outside the door I heard a loud shout and then the door opened and Sakura was pushed in. She didn't notice me, just faced towards Kisame and growled. I couldn't help but smile, she was angry and annoyed that it was funny.

"Sakura, leave him I need your help," I said, making Sakura jump and turn to face me.

"Itachi," Sakura shouted with worry, rushing to my side and beginning to heal my arms.

**_To Be Continued_**...Please Comment


	5. Chapter 5

Get over it: Chapter Five

_**Third Person Point of View**_

"I wish I could have got to you sooner, it may leave a scar," Sakura said, Itachi rolled his eyes.

"It wouldn't be first and certainly won't be the last," Itachi replied.

"Quit the small talk and just heal him," Kisame ordered, getting frustrated with the pink haired female

"It won't slow her down, she is an expect and highly skilled in medical jutsus," Itachi said, looking up at Kisame as he moved back to lean against the wall.

"They aren't as scary as I thought they would be," Sakura replied, feeling Kisame suddenly move behind her but not come too much closer.

"Sakura, I will get you and my cousins out of here, I promise," Itachi said.

"In a million years," Kisame whispered, rolling his eyes.

"Shut it, fishy," Sakura ordered, Itachi's eyes darted from Sakura to Kisame and then back again.

Kisame swung his sword in the small room, Itachi leaned back on to the bed the sword missing him by no more than an inch. Sakura had jumped up and backwards, her feet hitting Kisame's chest and sending him stumbling back into the wall. Landing on the floor in front of Itachi, Sakura turned towards Kisame, his sword now in the wall.

"Sakura," Itachi growled, not sure what his teammate was trying to do.

The younger female turned in his direction, noticing the unimpressed expression covering his face.

"Yes," Sakura replied unsurely.

"Sit down," Itachi ordered, Sakura sat down on the bed beside him and continued to heal his arms.

Kisame tugged his sword from the wall and looked Itachi and Sakura up and down.

_**Kisame's Point of View**_

What the hell was with this girl, she was unpredictable and anything but subtle. If things continued the way they were going, this was going to be a very interesting few days or weeks, however long Pein was doing to keep them here. It surprised me, how Itachi seemed to have some control over the girl, that wasn't completely right for him being her caption.

"Itachi, how does it feel?" Sakura asked, almost finished with healing Itachi's right arm.

"Fine, Sakura," Itachi said, inclining his head in her direction.

Kisame watched as Itachi watched Sakura work, not the most interesting thing to do, but it passed the time while Sakura healed Itachi. As she pulled her hands away from him, Sakura sighed and looked at his chest with the bandages still wrapped around it. Reaching out to begin to heal his chest, Itachi grabbed her hands and pulled back.

"Save your chakra, in case anyone else gets hurt," Itachi ordered, he could handle with the injuries he currently had himself.

"Okay," Sakura replied, pulling her hands back to rest on her lap and glancing back towards Kisame.

**_To Be Continued_**


End file.
